


Confession

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: He couldn’t get you out of his head. What was it that drew him to you?
Relationships: Aigami | Diva/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello children, I am currently in card game hell. I just want to give my love to all these precious Yugioh babies. This idea spawned from Tumblr when I read a few little things about Diva and damn does this precious baby need more attention. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

There was a nagging thought at the back of your mind. You tried vehemently to push it aside but it kept buzzing around your head like an annoying fly. Every time you sat down for a lesson in your classroom, you had a weird feeling that someone was watching you.

It could have just been paranoia. After all, you were sitting in one of the front rows so it was inevitable that someone would stare at the back of your head whenever they got bored. It didn't feel like that though. You suspected that someone was actually looking you, watching your every movement from somewhere in the classroom. You just couldn't shake that feeling. It was hard to try to sit still and act natural. But the longer class dragged on the more nervous you became. Your thoughts started to spiral as you idly tapped your pen against a page in your notebook. Who was staring at you? Why were they staring at you? You liked to think that you got along with your fellow classmates. You couldn't recall anything you had done that would get on someone's nerves. 

A cold shiver ran down your spine. You hated the feeling. It felt like your skin was crawling as your arms erupted with goosebumps. They were watching you again. You had the urge to turn around and find the culprit but that would just look weird. You didn't want to embarrass yourself so you forced yourself to sit still, trying to focus back on your work. You just prayed that the lunch bell would ring soon. 

Golden eyes stared at you from the back of the class. Aigami's eyes lingered on you, his senses hyper focused and tuned to you. You may as well be the only other being in existence as far as he was concerned. He couldn't hear the teacher's voice droning on and on in the background like a broken record. He couldn't tell if their lips were even moving. You were the one who had his full attention.

He noticed every nervous tick and twitch of your body. He saw you tap your pen idly against your notebook. He noticed how you would shift your weight in your seat or when you would brush a piece of your hair out of your eyes. Nothing would slip by his sharp, eagle eyes.

He just couldn't get you off his mind. You had been plaguing his thoughts for weeks and he had been puzzled by the new fixation. Whenever he tried to focus on something else, his mind would somehow always wander back to you. He couldn’t get you out of his head. What was it that drew him to you? Was it the way you would politely greet him in the morning? Was it the way you said his name with such a beautiful smile? Was it the way your laugh would make butterflies flit about in his stomach and make him feel light headed? 

He was infatuated with you. He had been for a while now. He’d been trying to convince himself to talk to you. Surely nothing would go wrong. He needed to get these feelings off his chest. He couldn't focus with you on his mind and it was starting to bug him. He had been trying to psych himself up, mentally going through a routine of what he wanted to say to you. Until he could pluck up the courage, he merely wasted his time in class, simply staring at you and hoping he could somehow convey his feelings.

As soon as the school bell rang, you were up on your feet and practically racing out the door. You felt a lot better as soon as you stepped out of the classroom, like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders. You took a deep, calming breath, collecting your thoughts as you headed down the hallway for lunchtime. You ate lunch a lot faster than you normally did. Even your friends had pointed out and joked about your ravenous appetite. Having a lot of spare time on your hands you decided you would catch up with your friends later and head to the library. You had a bit of homework to catch up on and you wanted to finish it before your last classes for the day. 

The library was almost like a ghost town. The only other soul you passed on the way was the librarian, who had politely waved to you in greeting. You found a nice quiet spot among the back row of bookshelves, setting yourself up at a small table as you got to work. You decided to plug some earphones into your phone and listen to music while you worked. It had been going good for a while. That was until you got stuck about halfway through your work. Your focus completely wilted away and you couldn't be bothered to bring it back. Well, the plan to finish your homework completely flew out the window. You continued to listen to your music, idly doodling in your book as you lost yourself in the lyrics of the songs. 

Your music was turned up so loud that you couldn't hear someone call your name. Aigami tried to gain your attention but noticed that something was off when you didn't respond. He noticed the earphones stuck in your ears and smiled lightly. He approached you with light footsteps, being careful to not be noticed by you. Your gaze hadn't moved an inch from your book as he stood next to you. He peered over your shoulder, admiring the little pictures you were scribbling all over the page. He gently plucked the earphone out of your ear and called your name once more.

You almost jumped out of your skin, heart in your throat as you nearly launched yourself out of your seat. Only at the last second were you able to bite your tongue and instead made a noise of displeasure in the back of your throat. You were still in a library and you really didn’t want to give them a reason to kick you out. You placed a hand over your heart, trying to calm down the erratic pace as you whipped your head around. You saw Aigami staring down at you, a completely blank expression settled over his face. You took your earphones out, neatly tucking them back into your pocket.

"Aigami. You scared me half to death" you spoke softly.

"I wanted to ask you something."

He was blunt and straight to the point. You blinked in mild surprise at how curt he was being. You simply nodded in response, staring up at him as you tilted your head slightly. 

"What is it?"

His teeth caught his bottom lip as he briefly averted his gaze from you. He didn’t reply to you immediately and you opened your mouth to encourage him further. You were cut off when he spoke again, almost rushing to get the words out.

"Can you meet me on top of the roof after school? I wish to talk with you. Alone."

You stared up at him with a slack jaw. A few questions immediately jumped to the front of your mind. What did he want to ask you? Why after school? Couldn't he ask now? Instead of asking any of those questions you found yourself agreeing with him. Your heart started to flutter inside your chest as you nodded with agreement.

"Sure. I'll meet you when school's out."

A ghost of a smile tilted his lips as he bowed his head to you. Without another word he excused himself, leaving you to stare after his retreating form. As soon as he left your mind started to swirl again with thoughts. Why had you just agreed to that? You had barely given it any thought. Surely it couldn't be bad. You barely knew Aigami but he didn't seem like such a bad guy. You simply knew him as the quiet kid in the back of the class and he didn’t seem like a troublemaker.

Secretly, you had begun harbouring feelings for him. You wanted to get to know him better but you would chicken out before you could start up a real conversation with him. You resorted to greeting him every morning, trying to work up the courage to get to talk to him. You found it hard to hold a proper conversation with him without flushing and stumbling over your words.

During your last classes for the day, you couldn’t focus anymore. Your mind kept wandering back to Aigami and what he could possibly want to talk about. You were trying to prepare yourself but it was hard when you couldn’t even figure out the reason he wanted to talk. He gave you no explanation. He just simply wanted to talk. The list you made up in your head was hard to narrow down.

When school was let out you kept your promise and made your way up to the school rooftop. You were anxious as you climbed the stairs to the roof, your heart thumping erratically against your ribcage. You still couldn't figure out what Aigami could possibly want. It was making you nervous. So many different scenarios ran through your head that it made your head spin. What if he says something awful to you? What if you say something awful to him? Maybe you should just turn back? You had to slap your checks with your hands, trying to ground yourself to reality. You weren't going to back down now. This was the opportunity you had been waiting for.

"You can do this" you reassured yourself.

You took a moment to compose yourself before you opened the door that lead to the roof. You could feel a cool breeze whip by you as you stepped out into the afternoon sun. The light wind made you shiver and you rubbed your hands together to stave off the chill.

Aigami was already waiting for you, hands stuffed in his pockets as he leaned against a metal railing. He had been watching the sun as it slowly started to make its descent, turning the sky a lovely pallet of soft pink and vibrant orange. He slowly turned his head to you when he heard you step out onto the rooftop. You took a few cautious steps towards him, only stopping a few feet short of him. You glanced out over the school yard, observing the same scene Aigami had been admiring a moment prior. Both of you were silent for a long time and it was slowly starting to kill you. It only made your anxiety mount until you couldn’t take it anymore. You needed to know why he wanted to talk so badly. You cleared your throat loudly to gain his attention.

"What did you want to talk about?" you inquired.

Aigami took a deep breath to compose himself, breathing out heavily through his nose. He had already decided that he was going to lay it all on the table, even if you didn’t feel the same about him. He needed to get out the nervous ball that had knotted in his throat before he suffocated. It was like ripping off a band aid, he had to do it quick so it would be less painful.

"I've noticed you in class a lot lately" Aigami began.

So, he'd been the one that was staring at you. You knew it wasn't just paranoia. Someone really had been watching you. Before you rush to any conclusions you keep your mouth sewn tightly shut and wait for Aigami to say what was on his mind.

"I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately" he continued. "I just can’t seem to get you off my mind, no matter what I do or how hard I try. I’ve been thinking about you for weeks on end and I think I finally understand why you’re plaguing my thoughts."

He shook his head with a smile, brushing blue strands of hair out of his face. He locks his molten eyes with yours and it feels like your heart comes to a complete stop.

"I think I’m in love with you."

Love may have been laying it on a bit thick but it was the best word he could use to describe what he was feeling. It went far beyond mere infatuation. Surely a silly little crush wouldn’t make him feel so strongly. Surely it wouldn’t make him weak in the knees whenever he thought about you. His heart would race whenever he heard your voice or saw your smile. He was convinced that this had to be what love felt like.

Your tongue felt dry and the words died in your throat. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Aigami was confessing to you. Surely you must be dreaming. Maybe if you slap yourself again, you’d wake up. You were taking a long time to respond but it didn’t really matter to Aigami. He wasn’t really expecting you to return the feeling. He just needed to get it off his chest. In a sense, he did feel a little lighter now that his feelings were out in the open. He moved to walk away, to leave you in stunned silence as you still pondered his words. Just because he knew rejection was inevitable didn’t mean he wanted to stick around to hear it. He wanted to save himself from the pain.

Wait, why was he walking away?

"Please wait."

Fear gripped your heart and without a moment's hesitation you reached out and snatched the sleeve of his shirt before he could take another step. Aigami immediately stopped in his tracks, turning his golden gaze back to you. His usual impassive face fell as he stared at you, his lips pulled into a thin line and his brows furrowing with confusion. You shied away from his intense gaze, but you refused to let go. You couldn’t let him simply pour his heart out to you and let him walk away. It would only crush both of your spirits.

"I've...noticed you a lot lately too" you confessed. 

You tried to encourage yourself to continue. If Aigami had the courage to admit his feelings than you could do it too. The fact that you knew your feelings were mutual only encouraged you further. Your cheeks started to flush and you swallowed the hard lump in your throat as you continued to talk. 

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now. But I've chickened out every time. I've just wanted to say- to say thank you for all the times you give me back my pencil case when I leave it in the classroom. And when you get things for me when I’m too short to reach for them. And how you always ask how my day is going before class starts. You’re nice to me, even though you barely know me. I... really like you Aigami. And I'd be stupid to let you walk away after you just admitted your feelings for me."

Aigami stared at you, his eyes growing wider as the confession tumbled from your mouth. His cheeks started to heat up. You remember all those little things he did for you? They seemed like such insignificant things but you had found a deeper meaning in his actions. He couldn't believe you reciprocated his feelings. He just thought you would see him as the weird and quiet kid in the back of the class. Never in a million years did he think that the feeling was mutual. His brain was malfunctioning and it felt like it was going to melt out his ears. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. He was stuck between elation and trepidation.

He hadn't said a word in a very long time and you were starting to get nervous. It looked like he was frozen to the spot and he had a distant look in his eyes. Oh no, did you break him? You let go of his shirt as you tentatively reached out, waving your hand in front of his face. 

"Aigami? Earth to Aigami" you called. 

"Diva."

You blinked rapidly in surprise when you finally got a response from him. "Excuse me?"

He finally moved, brushing a long strand of blue hair behind his ear as he cleared his throat. His cheeks were flushed a faint pink as he idly scratched his cheek, his eyes nervously flittering around before they landed back on you.

"Please call me Diva."

You smiled brightly, your heart fluttering at his request. You said his name, rolling it around on your tongue. With a warm smile and decisive nod, you decided you really liked his name.

"Diva. Can I have your phone?"

He frowned at you, his brows pinching together.

"Why?"

He must have thought you were going to do something shady by the sound of his response. You didn’t blame him you were pretty protective of your phone as well. You rolled your eyes playfully.

"So I can put my number in it. What else were you thinking of?"

Diva’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Of course, why wasn’t that the first thing he thought of? He let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head absentmindedly.

"Oh, right."

He reached for his phone tucked in his bag at your request and handed it to you. Your hands briefly touched as he passed you the device and the feeling made your skin tingle. You tried to ignore the sudden rush of heat that flushed your body as you typed your phone number into his contacts before sending yourself a message. Your phone immediately buzzed in your bag from the notification. You smiled as you handed Diva back his phone. 

"I'll text you when I'm free next, okay?"

Diva nodded as he gave you a soft smile. "Yes. I would like that."

Now all you had to do was get off this roof before all these feelings swimming around inside you created a powerful, emotional concoction. You still hadn’t decided yet whether you were going to laugh or cry from the sheer amount of joy you felt in this moment.


End file.
